


Murphy x 10k one shots

by Tommy10k



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k is at least 18 or 19 in all of these, Accidental Drug Use, Canon Typical Violence, Cute, Drug Use, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Illness, Mention of Character Death, Panic Attack, alternative universe, coffee shop AU, lots of AUs, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy10k/pseuds/Tommy10k
Summary: Cute one shots for Murphyx10k as there isn't enough for this ship. Mostly cute/fluffy stuff, but some angst and such mixed in but will be labeled as such.tags will be added as I write more, summary for the chapter in the notes before the chapter.





	1. Cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> Basically set after the group has to escape a fight, doing so by running through a cold creek, Murphy complains, and Warren makes the decision to let everyone complain a bit to let it all out. 
> 
> This is based off of something that happened to me and my friends so enjoy.

10k's pov

Picture this, a nice, clean, holeless pair of socks, warm and soft, and above all, dry. I would kill for a pair right about now, hell I'd kill for once worn socks at this point. Currently trudging back to where our truck was hidden, shoes sloshing and squeaking, Warren leading the way, listening to the drone of Murphy's complaints about everything, about the weather, about how his clothes were wet, about how the bugs were too loud, about _everything_. It had become the only constant thing about this situation, Murphy will complain and that's never gonna change...it was comforting in a weird, tiring way, or at least it is to me, got on everyone else's nerves. Even after being a team with him for however long, I had stopped being able to tell time in spans longer than hours, stopped counting the days, Addy had gotten fed up with the complaining.

"Will you _please_ , for the love of any god out there, stop talking?" Addy spat, glaring over at him. 

Murphy just shot her a look from where he was beside me, sneering slightly, "oh I'm so, so _sorry_ ", fuck he's gonna start shit, "I didn't know that it was 'optimistic hour!', I at least deserve the right to voice my complaints"

"Murphy, you were complaining about how the leaves aren't _green_ enough anymore." Warren said back to them, sounding oddly calm for what had happened and what was happening. "But you know what, I think that's a good idea."

'What? What is a good idea?', we all shared a look before Vasquez spoke up.

"What do you mean a good idea? Do you mean complaining about the leaves?" He asked, slightly sarcastic, earning light chuckles and smiles.

Warren grinned and shook her head, stopping and looking around, "no, I'm talking about us just letting it out, complaining about our troubles for a bit, might help the tension. Also I'm tired of hearing only Murphy's thoughts."

"Uh, Warren did you hit your head in the fight? Or get replaced by a robot? Are you on something?" Doc wondered, only slightly joking towards the end.

Shaking her head she starting walking about, turning left, "not that I know of, but really lets just talk. Someone like to start? Cause if not I got a lot to complain about."

By now I'm grinning, not knowing what's gonna happen, and not being worried bout one of us getting hurt from the unknown, feels nice. Murphy notices my grin and give me a look, turning to Warren. 

"I say Addy starts, she kind of started this thing." Making another face, this one more mocking that the one he gave me.

"I'll take you up on that! One Murphy is talking and I hate that. I can't kill Murphy, my boyfriend is dead, I'm sweating, I'm wet, and I smell bad, you all smell bad and we will be in the truck for hours on end in a few minutes, there are bugs in my hair, I'm having cramps, and I don't have any tampons or pads left, and I think I swallowed a bug. Doc you next" Addy counted on her fingers for exaggeration.

Doc whistle, nodding, listing off what was troubling him, mostly about being wet and out of drugs, or not having drugs with him, before saying "and I don't have a puppy and I'd like one right about now." Everyone laughed at that. 

Vasquez went next, all of his were in Spanish, I could make out a bit about being wet, a common theme, and about how his arm hurt. Warren complained about about wet pants, and about how thirsty she is, and how she wants a shower as soon as she can get one. Turning to me she nods. 

I shrug and think a bit before muttering out, "I dunno, my feet are cold?"

Murphy turns to me and frowns, speaking calmly, "you are, that's true, but I don't think that was a complaint, or at least not one to me.", he just confused me, not sure how to respond someone else did for me.

".... Wh- what? Murphy that was a complaint, a tame one yeah but still it- wait what do you mean 'he is?'" Doc turned to him, everyone looked puzzled, stopping.

Murphy grunts, looking puzzled too "what do you mean 'what do I mean'? I can give a complement!"

"I said my feet are cold? What did you think I said?" Turning too him, only to catch him blushing and looking out to the woods around us. 

Grumbling, barely loud enough for me to catch, he answered, "... I though you said, 'I'm beautiful'...", now it's my turn to blush and turn away, not sure how to respond, again someone does for me.

"Aww that's cute, someone has feelings!" Addy laughed, smirking wide as he blushed darker, I'd like to think I didn't blush anymore, but I'm pretty sure I'm just as red. She continued to tease him until he huffed and pushed past her when the truck came into view, getting in the backseat without a word. I climbed into the truck bed, hearing Addy say something about us having a fight, calling us cute or something,

A few hours pasted, driving along until we needed to refuel. Warren told everyone where to go, telling me to guard the truck and the cargo. I closed my eyes for a bit, then heard the back window opened and I felt something against the side of my face, lips, and a breath by my ear.

"You are beautiful though, even with cold feet." Murphy muttered against the side of my face before he pulled away and closed the window, leaving me wide eyed, face heating up, stomach turning, and speechless. Waiting a moment before opening the window again and kissing him softly, mumbling a small 'thanks' before pulling my head out and smiling a the shocked noise he makes.


	2. 10,000 cups of coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy develops a crush on a cute barista near his office. Determined to get the kid's name and maybe even a date.
> 
>  
> 
> Murphy is an office worker/manager (idk he is in a position of power in his office), 10k is a college student and works as a barista with a name tag that doesn't have his name.

10,000 cups of coffee

Murphy pov, second(?) person

A new shop had opened up, just so happening to be right on the way to Murphy's work, with good coffee, a nice atmosphere, and more importantly an adorable barista. Yes Murphy had been going there daily, sometimes even twice if it's been a bad day, for some reason to smile, and this kid was a very, _very_ good reason to smile. He had dark hair, bluish green eyes, and skin that should be too pale, he was in college in his third year, digital art, loved sweets, and knew all the newest trends. The one thing he didn't know about the kid was his name, sure he had a name tag, and hell if that helped- it said 10k from an inside joke amongst the other baristas- and the kid, 10k, would just wink and tell him to guess each time he asked, if he got it right 10k would tell. 

"You know I'm never gonna guess your name, at this rate I'll die before I find out." Murphy frowned as 10k wrote his order on the cup, humming softly in response, smirking.

"Uh huh, it won't take you that long, need a hint? Would you like whipped cream?" 10k smiled, glancing up to catch Murphy's nod, starting whatever drink Murphy was letting him make, hopefully it won't be a rainbow this time. "Here's the hint, it doesn't start with a vowel. But who knows, maybe I'll have to make you ten thousand cups before you figure it out~", 10k teased lightly.

Smirking Murphy grabbed the cup, letting their fingers touch for a bit longer than needed, enjoying the light blush on 10k's cheeks. Before teasing back as he walked away, "you know, that doesn't sound so bad, ten thousand days with you~"

This pattern continued for another two weeks before he finally figured it out. It was one of those days where he went to the cafe _after_ work, he had to fire three people, deal with someone messing up an entire report, and a printer blew up. Not a good day, well not until-

"Alright, thank you... Thomas." Murphy choose the name, not looking up from his phone. Not seeing the smile and the look 10k gave him when he said it. Not two minutes later he had a warm cup in his hand and a heart on the lid, that's new, looking up he saw a smirk.

"I don't know how you got it, but you're right, my name is Thomas. You can still call me 10k, or Thomas", 10k- Thomas?- said, smiling wide, "and you also get a prize, I'm thinking a dinner and a movie?"

Murphy stared back, shocked face turning into a smile, nodding, "yeah that sounds good, Thomas, when do you want this date to be~?" 

After an exchange of numbers, a date to pick him up, and an address to pick Thomas up from, Murphy left smiling more than he had all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I think this is inspired by something but for the most part it's just inspired by a cute guy at Starbucks near me that has 'Nerd' on his name tag.


	3. Ultimate betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy thought he could win this, he didn't count on a sneaky kid to mess up his plans.

The ultimate betrayal

Murphy pov, second person 

Murphy stood before Warren, aiming his gun to the middle of her chest, smirking. "Any last words, Roberta?"

Warren's face turned from one of worry, to one of amusement, smirking back, "yeah I have one, look behind you", she spoke steadily and before he could turn around he felt it. He had been shot, and he _knew_ who had shot him before he could even check, he heard a laugh not to far behind him, turning he saw Thomas. That brat had shot him! They were on the same team!

Breaking into a sprint the younger bolted across the room in hopes of escaping Murphy's wrath, Murphy took off after him, ignoring Warren's laughter. Thomas was laughing his ass off and trying to find a place to hide from him, and he was getting away by jumping over things Murphy would have to go around.

Murphy could hear Addy shout as they pasted her hiding place, "Holy shit! We can shoot team mates now?!", sounding way too excited, hearing Mack shout back, "Addy no! Don't shoot me!"

Murphy rounded a corner and nearly tripped over a _giggling_ Thomas, looking up at him he laughed at Murphy's angry face, clutching his stomach, "sorry- I- fuck man your face! I couldn't resist--" still giggling, he at least had the heart to look a bit ashamed, but he couldn't look at Murphy without breaking out into giggles.

"Oh you are going to pay for that, I had her corned and we could have gotten I the lead if I got a direct shot off her, but noooo! You just had to shoot me! Your own _boyfriend_! The love of your life!", putting one hand on his heart, the other on his forehead, Murphy went on for another few seconds as the game ended, the lights gradually brighting, music decreasing in volume, and announcing the winner was the green team, they were the blue team.

Thomas shrugged and grinned, pecking Murphy's check before tugging him to meet back up with the others, "drama queen, ya know laser tag will always be here next week if you want us to come back. Right now let's just have lunch, I'll buy to make up for shooting you."

Still grumbling Murphy allowed the other to walk them out, taking off his vest and gun to hang up, "I want a milkshake, and a burger alright... And a kiss." Watching as his boyfriend rolled his eyes, kissing him softly and nodding, before pulling away and heading to grab their lunches as Murphy found a place to sit and wait for everyone to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do a sequel, like for the prompt "pin me in the corner of a laser tag arena and shoot me in the chest" or however that goes.


	4. Blind panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10k is separated from the group, nearly assaulted before panicking and killing the assailant, Murphy finds him in the middle of a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffly angst, mention/implications of rape, or an attempt at rape I'm this case, tw
> 
> Set before a relationship between them

Blind panic

10k pov

It happens so fast, too fast to realize when the tears start, too fast to realize you aren't breathing right, too fast. All 10k could do was hold the switch blade close to his chest, curled up in the corner of the room in the hospital they were taking shelter in, begging for someone to find him and help him. 

Trying desperately to recall what had happened to trigger his panic, only delving deeper and deeper into a sobbing, shaking mess. Eyes snapping open when he heard someone enter the room, before snapping shut trying to hide. Not recognizing the voice or the footsteps creeping closer, 10k wasn't sure if he could even defend himself anymore, not with vision tunneled and dark around the edges, room spinning so much. He broke into a cold sweat, hand gripping tighter around the handle, other hand gripping his hair in an attempt to hide his face.

".. 10k? You in here- shit, shit please tell me he's alive.." Came a voice somewhere in the room, it sounded so distorted, too unreal and too far away. 

_Was he hearing things? It sounded familiar, it hurt to think. All he could hear was-_

Suddenly he jumped when a hand found itself on his shoulder, moving quickly- feeling like it took too long though- 10k pressed the blade against whoever had found him neck, eyes darting around to try and recognize the face in front of him, failing.

"Kid! Whoa calm down! What the hell happened?" The person spoke loudly at first, then sounded calmer than they should, still sounded far away, quite and faint.

10k could just stare, keeping the blade against the person, palms sweaty, heart beating loudly in his ears, tears now making a new steady stream down his face he choked out a sob. "He- I--- I don't know where I- who are-- help- please I need to-", words tumbling from his lips without reason, even then the person seemed to understand what he was trying to say, or at least part of it.

Cutting off anymore babbling with a hand in his hair, the person -slowly coming into focus, feeling more real and comforting- stroked his hair, guiding his hand and knife down to his side, "it's okay 10k, you're okay, do you know where you are?", only receiving a small shake of his head the person -Murphy, it was Murphy- kissed his forehead. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to let go of the knife, you got that? I don't wa- need you to hurt yourself."

"I- I can't- I don't think I can-- can't let go-", 10k was shaking again, gripping the handle harder in an attempt to let the weapon go. Though he flinched when Murphy grabbed his wrist with one hand, he didn't protest or fight it when Murphy slowly pried each finger off the switchblade, letting it clatter to the ground.

"Now that we've taken care of that", Murphy sat up, for a moment 10k thought he was leaving him alone, so he clung to Murphy's shirt, begging him not to go. "Hey I ain't going nowhere, just trying to get in a better spot than this corner." Glancing down at the shaken up boy he tilted 10k's head back to look him in the eyes, pupils blown, rimmed red, and still wet with tears, frowning at the sight. "Think you can tell me what happened?"

10k choked on another sob before nodding slowly, swallowing, "he took me in here- he said that I- for an experiment- he grabbed me and tried too- I got scared--", voice breaking and hitching, mind going back to what had happened, driving him back to a panic. 

Murphy growled softly, keeping him in a tight hold while stroking his back, "you're okay kid, I've got you, it's gonna be okay", he let 10k cry for a few more minutes, or hours he couldn't tell, until he felt his breathing even out and his body relax. Slowly picking 10k up he exited the room, still holding and cradling the other as he made his way back to 10k's room, sitting beside the bed until the kid woke up hours later, exhausted from what had happened. He didn't ask much else -10k was grateful for that- but did stick close for the rest of the night, just incase he panicked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k's panic attack was based off of my own panic attacks, so if it seems a bit specific that's why.


	5. Woah! dude!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10k gets separated from the group, gets high on accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never gotten high before, that I know of, and I wrote this for a friend who gets high often. This is all based off of his first experience with smoking pot, the feelings of it.

Woah Dude!

10k pov

10k couldn't honestly tell if he was high off his ass or dead, either way he felt incredible. It had started so simple, all he had to do was go find some food or water or any supplies really. But life is never simple for any member of Operation Bite Mark, is it? He ended up trapped in a classroom of an old high school, figuring he could just radio for help, speaking of which Warren said they'd be here soon like _forever_ ago, and just wait it out -after checking for Zs ofc. Somehow though, 10k suspects Doc had something to do with it, he could smell weed too late, again thanks Doc, and knew the signs of a high. 

Figuring that somehow he either had grabbed one of Docs blunts, way too good at rolling them to look like cigarettes, instead of his pack, or that someone was smoking near a vent, is the reason he feels so floaty and nice.

Staring straight ahead at the door, trying to see through it, glad that this particular room, a Spanish classroom judging from the puppets holding phrases on the walls, had only one door and a small over hang for him to hide in. Groaning to himself, 10k leaned back, exhaling through his nose, it was getting harder to focus by the second and he couldn't find a way to stop from getting high without moving too much. 10k guesses he should just stay in one place till the others find him, for his own safety.

Suddenly he heard the door rattle, pressing his lips together he froze, trying not to make any noises just incase it was- he didn't know, anything? Breathing out a sigh when he saw familiar blue skinned hands. Grinning to himself, 10k watches Murphy look around and start to search. Trying not to laugh 10k watched the worried man look behind desk and in the cabinets at the back of the room, seemingly getting more frantic with his search. 

Until 10k gave away his perch with a small laugh, laughing a bit louder at the older mans face. Murphy looked both relieved and pissed to find him, relieved his boyfriend was safe, pissed that he wasn't even hiding just fucking with him. 10k continued to laugh to himself as Murphy made his way to him, standing under him.

"Someone is happy to see me, I don't blame you though~", Murphy's voice sounded really nice, he probably -definitely did- say that out loud. That got him a concerted look and in way too much movement for him to follow, Murphy was sitting beside him, "hey look at me, you okay- shit are you high right now?"

"I dunno, think so. Didn't mean to get high if I am high which I probably am but maybe not...", 10k trailed off, smiling when Murphy snorted and rubbed a circle on 10k's cheek bone. 10k just sighed and leaned into the touch, vaguely realizing how warm he was and how cool Murphy's hands felt.

Murphy sighed, smiling at him still, "alright, alright. You think you can walk? Or stand?", 10k just shrugged, making no move to get up, "I mean now, we gotta find the others."

10k blinked and nodded, letting himself drop down for he spot, wobbling a bit on his feet but standing non the less. Looking back up at Murphy, smiling wide, "Tada! Standing up!" Throwing both hands up and spinning in a small circle.

Murphy chuckled and made his way back down, grabbing 10k's discarded bag on the steps. "You did it kid, now ready to find the team?", placing a small kiss to the side of his head, Murphy also put a hand on 10k's waist to steady him. 

10k just hummed and nodded, taking one unsteady step forward.

_Straight into the desk._

Okay not as steady as he thought, laughing he turned back. "I think I need a bit of help, like... The.. Fuck my perception is off I guess, like reeaally off..", 10k muttered, shaking his head to clear the fog. Murphy nodded, hooking his arm around around 10k's midsection and guiding him out. 

The next few minutes, or hours, were a blur of Doc checking his eyes and head after they found the others, Murphy telling him to drink some water, and Warren asking what happened exactly and then them leaving. 

All in all though, it turned out pretty well; he got to take a nap on Murphy once they left, and his boyfriend didn't even complain when he drooled on him. Maybe he should try getting high again, but like on purpose next time.


	6. Talk to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy is out of town for a work thing, 10k/Thomas is experiencing a bout of insomnia, so he calls his boyfriend to just talk for a bit.

Talk to me?

Murphy pov 

Bzzzzzt

Bzzzzzt

Bzz- 

"Hello, Murphy speaking", Murphy spoke into the speaker, not bothering to check who had called, still busy with his work.

"God you sound way to professional, you working or something?", came a tired voice, Thomas must not be able to sleep. 

Murphy snorted and smiled, knowing the other couldn't see him, "yeah, yeah I'm working I guess. Wouldn't believe the meeting I've been I about development and- never mind. There a reason your calling? I mean other than to hear my _lovely_ voice?"

There was the sound of sheets moving and a sigh, "actually that's why I called... I- ugh- I can't sleep at all, it's like, lemme see- it's five am, and I've been up sense yesterday for class-- Murph, I really fuckin miss your voice...", another sigh could be heard and Thomas' voice got quieter, "I was hoping to just talk for a bit, nothing else is putting me to sleep so maybe your voice will.. Shit that sounded mean but you get what I'm tryin to say"

Murphy laughed, shifting so he could sit back more comfortably, "alright, I needed a break from this anyways. What do you want me to talk about?", a small noise of _'I dunno'_ could be heard, "okay sense your are going to be like that, I'll talk about money and work" moving so he could grab a sheet of paperwork off of the hotel desk, phone between his shoulder and cheek as he spoke, beard rubbing against the speaker slightly when he spoke. He knew what he was doing, he had experience with the sleepless nights Thomas had, he had also seen a YouTube playlist about ASMR that helps his boyfriend sleep and relax.

He talked for a good fifteen minutes, listening to the small grunts and noises Thomas made to affirm that he was still awake. Talking about the budget when he heard the small snores start, continuing for a few more minutes before pausing and waiting for any sign the other was still up.

"Fallen asleep on me have you? Well, night Thomas. Love you and sleep well", he muttered into the phone, hanging up and standing to stretch, deciding that work could be put off for awhile longer, but for now a nap sounds good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely because while writing another fic, I was listening to an ASMR video and promptly fell asleep. I might write a sequel/alternate pov fic from 10k's pov


	7. Heart off my sleeve, name on my wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10k has never liked the thought of being forced to have a soulmate, maybe having his revealed in an awful situation will turn his opinion around..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au where your soulmates name is written on your wrist. 
> 
> This also has some of my personal headcanons about 10k's life and his name. 
> 
> This is probably also the longest one so far.

Heart off my sleeve, name on my wrist

10k pov

For as long as he remembered, 10k despised the thought of a soulmate. His pa's soulmate had been an evil, vindictive, sorry excuse for a human being. After 8 long years of dealing with the trauma and hurt his pa left her with him in tow, remarrying a kinder, calmer, beautiful woman. It was so taboo for anyone to leave their soulmate and even more taboo to marry someone else, especially if that person didn't have a soulmate themselves, and his ma, well, she didn't have a soulmate.

When his soul mates name was revealed to him, he took one glance at the name before deciding that he didn't want to know, covering it up and hiding it from him and everyone else. Of course 10k remember the name on his wrist, _Alvin Murphy_ , it was hard to forget even when the apocalypse happened, even when he watched the woman who became his ma die before the apocalypse even started, even after having to give mercy to his pa, that stupid name was impossible to forget. 

What he didn't account for was meeting his soulmate during the apocalypse. 10k knew he wasn't dead because his mark didn't fade or anything to symbolize he was dead, but it wasn't like he expected to meet the guy. Or for the man to be a complete asshole and the only hope for humanity, yeah that was unexpected when he figured it out. It took him a long time too, he didn't know Murphy's first name was Alvin, but when he saw his name in mismatched letters on Murphy's wrist, _Thomas Avery Jr._ , his gut churned and he felt like crying.

At one point after finding out 10k tried to convince himself that it wasn't him, that the name was common, hell he knew at least five people with the last name _'Avery'_ in school and he knew they had a lot of relatives, also his first name was common enough too. That worked for a while, until Addy asked about his soul mark.

"There like a particular reason you keep it covered? Or do you not have one and wanna keep that hidden?" Addy asked casually, keeping it open for him to shut the conversation down if needed, but even with her soft tone the others listened in and he knew that.

He shrugged and picked at his food, looking up from the soup they had found, "I got one.. I dunno I just never liked the idea of one." Taking another bite of food, "I mean, 'sides my family doesn't have the best history with soulmates... My pa's soulmate wasn't..." Making a face before bluntly putting it, "she was a manipulative bitch lets just say that."

Doc put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly before asking, "damn kid, anything ever happen?"

10k looked up at him and then to everyone staring at him, sighing through his nose, "not until I got my mark, that's when my pa left her and remarried. After that I just kinda didn't want to ever deal with being with someone who may not even love me. Rather not get hurt like my pa did."

Addy nodded, speaking again, "ya know my parents weren't soulmates, they each had a different name on their wrist. And get this, their soulmates fell for each other! So like just cause you have a mark doesn't mean you have to be with the person, or anything", Mack nodded, starting his story on how he may not have a mark and Addy had his name on her wrist and he still knew. 

Glad for the conversation to be steered away from him, 10k grabbed their dishes and went to clean them off and put them up in the house they were squatting in for the time being. 

\---- time skip ----

And for awhile that was it, not many more conversations about soulmates until several months, or at least 10k guessed that was thats how long passed, later Cassandra noticed something with Murphy's mark.

"I swear your mark is changing. Think he died?" Cassandra asked, point Murphy's wrist. Murphy pulled away from her, pressing his hand against his chest so no one could see it.

Murphy growled and glared, looking down at his wrist frowning. "It looks weird but...", 10k noted the look of slight fear that flashed across his eyes, when Murphy continue, "but it hasn't faded so he is _alive_ , it's just- I don't know but I do know he is _fine_." Murphy sounded offended and really pissed about the whole changing thing.

Warren walked over to him and forced Murphy to show her his wrist, she frowned and wiped his wrist to clear any dirt off before looking up. "Looks like the name is changing, whoever it is must be going my a different name or trying to separate from their name. Don't worry they aren't dead.", Warren patted his wrist before going back to the truck. 10k felt the knot in his stomach release and his shoulders relax. 

10k, even though he was still convincing himself that he wasn't the person on Murphy's wrist, still felt weird whenever he saw Murphy staring at his mark, or when he defended the 'unknown' person with his life. It was odd, why would he care for someone he didn't know, or didn't know he knew?, it didn't make sense to 10k, not at all.

\---- time skip ----

Well whatever was happening with Murphy's mark seemed to stop, or at least pause for the time being. And after longer than 10k could count, after loosing Mack and Cassandra, having a new member to their group be added, Vasquez, 10k had his mark shown without his consent in the worse possible way.

Murphy had gone missing and 10k was the one who found out where he was. Turns out the blue man had gotten taken into some sickos collection. God 10k was really pissed off at this whole situation, the man who had taken Murphy The Collector(TM), was a complete whack job with an interest in Zs. 

Right not however it wasn't irritation that 10k was feeling, it was fear for Murphy. Murphy was strapped to a throne and looked deader than ever. Murphy was staring straight ahead and listening to the Collector drone on about something, about Murphy bleeding slowly or something. 10k wasn't listening as his body felt like he was on fire, that bastard had tied him up when he tried to fight back through the shocks, not stopping the struggle even bound against the floor.

The Collector squared down next to 10k, pulling his head up by his hair, "Now, Mr... Zombie boy-" 

"His name is 10k, just an FYI", Murphy cut him off, bad idea as they both got shocked, hard, "ARG-- DON'T SHOCK HIM WHEN I'M IN TROUBLE--" this time he was cut off when 10k got another few shocks at different strengths in rapid fire.

Struggling to catch his breath, and making a mental note to punch Murphy in the face if- no _when_ , can't loose hope, they get out of here, 10k listened to the Collector speak again. 

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted so rudely. Mr. _10k_ , here, won't be 10k for long , I noticed something when you first came in.." Letting go of the tight gripe he had on 10k's hair, letting him fall back with a solid thud that left his vision swimming. The Collector then grabbed one of his arms and started to examine it, due to either the shocks or the fact he might have a concussion, 10k took a minute to realize why he was looking at his arm. 

"It looks like you're hiding something? Hmm? Not that I see many people with a soul mark that they _hide_ anymore? Embarrassed? Or hiding you are alone?", the Collector was way to close and 10k started to struggle, desperate to get away, the seemed to warrant another shock, this time he blacked out for a moment. Before coming to with a slap to the face and another, less powerful shock with the cattle prod this time.

10k could only lay there when the Collector pulled off his glove and the wrapping covering his mark, letting out an almost hysterical laugh at what he saw. Turning to Murphy, who wasn't actually looking at 10k's wrist but at his face, almost looking worried, the Collector grinned. "Now Murphy, could you tell me your _full name?"_

__

Murphy's head snapped to stare at the man. Confused and a bit pissed at the question, was about to say something other than his name. 10k knew him well enough to know that, but then eyed the cattle prod against 10k's stomach and the remote in the Collectors hand. Biting his lip, Murphy cleared his throat before answering, "it's Alvin Bernard Murphy, any reason for that questi-", at that 10k just wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

__

"THIS IS TOO GOOD? DO YOU KNOW OR WILL THIS BE A SURPRISE?" The Collector was practically screaming and he clapped his hands together, dropping everything to the floor. Murphy looked even more poised and confused, about to ask what he was talking about before it dawned on him. 

__

Looking away from the collector and at 10k, Murphy's face changed emotions, he looked worried. 10k caught his eyes once before turning away, mentally thinking of excuses or ways he could get out of what he had been denying their entire mission. 

__

After what felt like an eternity, the Collector calmed down enough to speak again, "so you didn't know? This is too good- how long have you two known each other? How long have you known?" Pointing at 10k before, turning back to Murphy, "oh this makes what is about to happen so, _so much better._ Now I don't know if it'll make much of a difference. But today, right now, I'm going to observe what happens when you bite your soulmate!"

__

10k jolted and struggled again, shouting out a 'no!' before getting another shock, another one strong enough to the point he blacks out again for a moment. The collector was glaring at him, glaring warping into a sick grin, "well I suppose I could just see what happens when someone watches their soulmate die, and then turn in front of them? That would be interesting to watch.."

__

Before he realized what was happening, Murphy had been let out and guided over to where he was still strapped to the floor. The collector let him free too as well but it didn't help him much in terms of getting away from them, he realized he couldn't feel his arms much and his body was shaking too hard to move. Murphy looked conflicted in what to do before straddling 10k's hips, "it won't be bad- I promise it will be over before you can breathe", he hated how soft and soothing the other man was being, how calm he sounded when he was about to bite him. 

__

Leaning down to press his teeth against 10k's cheek before getting interrupt by the Collector's manic voice, "don't bite his face! Bite his chest like yo- No! No, no, no! Bite his wrist! Right over your name!"

__

They both froze at this, his eyes widened and he watched Murphy slowly look over at the Collector, "you want me to bite him where?!"

__

"The wrist, I want to see how it changes, how he reacts, how _you_ react!", the Collector's voice going higher and more hysterical by the second. 10k twitched and tried harder to push Murphy away, getting a small shock. 

__

Murphy huffed out a breath through his nose, lifting up 10k's hand to his mouth, still sitting on 10k. He pressed his lips to 10k's mark, looking back at the Collector. "You really want this? You want to know what happens when a human gets bitten?"

__

The Collector nodded and shouted, "Yes! _Yes!_ I want to see it now! I want to feel it! I want it!", he was sounding crazed.

__

Murphy just growled before his palm hit beside 10k's head, hard enough to leave a slight ringing as he heard screams behind them. Murphy was still above him as the man was torn apart, he went from glaring at the gore that was left and telling the Zs to 'piss off and leave' to staring down at 10k.

__

"Are you... Are you really-", Murphy paused and bite his lip, mulling over his words, "actually, are you okay? Think you can stand?"

__

10k nodded slowly, giving a weak laugh, "I mean I could if you get off'a me..", Murphy smiled and got off of him, standing up before offering a hand to 10k, helping him up. They both experience enough shocks to make it harder for them to walk than usual. Murphy grabbed his hand, and before 10k could tug it back, he rewrapped his wrist, making sure to cover the mark. 

__

"You can- we can talk about, ya know, _it_ , when your ready.. We don't have to talk now or around the others. Okay?", Murphy glanced back up at him, waiting for 10k's confirmation nod before looking around. Sighing at the Zs that still hung around them, waiting for Murphy's command almost. Both of them unsure what to do next until they heard gun shots go off above them, pulling away they looked up and stepped back to get a clear view of Warren, Doc, Addy, and Vasquez finishing off the Zs.

__

"Took you long enough to find us! We could have died you know!" Murphy shouted up at them, he wobbled on his feet slightly, 10k reaching out to catch him before both of them collapsed. 

__

"Murphy! 10k! What the hell!", 10k vaguely heard Doc shout before the sound of rushing footsteps, he felt someone shaking his shoulders and pulling him away from Murphy before blacking out again. 

__

\---- time skip ----

__

10k would up again, it was dark out and the car was moving again were the first things he noticed before closing his eyes. The second was that his entire body hurt, his head the worse. The third was that he was laying on someone and that someone had an arm around his shoulders keeping him from pulling away. Reluctantly he opened his eyes again, trying to figure out what was going on. 

__

Looking around he figured out who's arm was around his shoulder, Murphy was passed out with an iv in his other arm dripping his blood back into his body. Murphy's other arm was resting across 10k's shoulders, hand curling slightly around his bicep to keep him from moving almost. 

__

Also noticing that the only people awake were Warren driving, and Doc taking in the front seat. Wondering if he should say something 10k stared forward until he made eye contact with Warren in the review mirror. 

__

"Hey look who's up, how are you feeling kid?" She looked back briefly before turning back to the road, doc shifted in his seat to face him.

__

10k shrugged, speaking quieter than he wanted, "okay I guess, in a lot of pain... What happened? All I remember is fainting..."

__

"Well after you passed out, then Murphy passed out, Murphy said something about a cattle prod? You don't have to talk about what happened any time.", doc took a deep breath before, continuing "let's go over what happened in the morning, just get some rest for now."

__

10k nodded, yawning slightly and letting his eyes close again before falling back asleep.

__

\---- time skip ----

__

It was two weeks later when he and Murphy were left alone to find food and water when Murphy brought it up again. 10k couldn't blame him, he would also be asking if he were him.

__

"Can I ask, how long did you actually know?" Murphy said, not looking at him as they searched the old convenience store for food.

__

10k waits a moment before sighing, "I- I kinda knew when I saw my name on your wrist, I just wanted to believe that it was someone else on your wrist.. I keep putting it off and denying it until I couldn't anymore..." He wasn't sure what to say, or what would make Murphy feel better.

__

Murphy placed a hand on his shoulder, clearing his throat slightly, "so your.. How do I word this-"

__

"Thomas was my first name, that's what your asking right?", 10k was a lttle embarrassed, but he was more amused by Murphy fumbling over his words to show it. "And you have the same first name as a singing chipmunk" he teased before going back to looking for food.

__

Murphy growled and lightly smacked his shoulder, standing closer than before "watch it, soulmate or not I'll still bite your pretty little ass"

__

10k blushed but laughed, "your going to bite my actual ass? My _pretty_ ass at that. A bit forward don't you think?"

__

Murphy was fully blushing now, glaring a bit, "shut up your ass has always been pretty..", he started to help stuff the candy bars into 10k's backpack.

__

They stayed in silence for awhile before 10k was the one to break it, "would you want... Would you want to tell the others? I mean I'm cool with not telling them but if you want to... We can."

__

Murphy hummed and thought for a moment, "let's tell them later, first I want to actually know some more about you before we declare our love to the world. I was always told to kiss your soulmate once before announcing that you've found them."

__

Smiling, and blushing, 10k nodded, kissing Murphy's cheek softly before motioning for them to leave the store, "alright, that's the plan."

__

Maybe having a soulmate, and having Murphy as a soulmate wouldn't be so bad.

__


	8. Even the savior of the world gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Murphy is struck down with a cold 10k gets saddled up with the role of nurse while the other hunt for supplies. Murphy doesn't mind having the kid take care of him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been under the weather for like, a week? So Tada! Sickfic!

Even the savior of the world gets sick

Murphy pov

Murphy felt like complete _shit_ , his throat hurt, his head was pounding, he couldn't breathe right, and he had a slight fever making everything a little too warm. He was annoyed and _slightly_ more grumpy than usual, even when they stopped for a break and Warren had told him that they were gonna lay low and not worry about California for the time being, he still felt like a dying man. 

Currently wrapped in a blanket, on a semi clean mattress in one of the bedrooms of the house they were squaring in, coughing his lungs up. Murphy groaned, letting himself fall back against the makeshift bed, wondering when the others would be back with supplies. Currently it was only him and 10k, and in all honesty, 10k was one hell of a nurse. 10k was periodically, but nearly silently, walking in and checking his fever, changing the rag on his forehead, and asking if he needed anything quietly. It wasn't much but it helped to make Murphy feel less alone and a bit more _cared for_ than he had felt the entire mission so far. 

Closing his eyes, Murphy listened to 10k doing whatever the hell he was doing in the other room, he sounded like he was searching through stuff. It didn't matter what the kid was doing so long as he was there Murphy didn't care, though he kinda, _really_ , wanted some company from the other he bit his tongue and chalked up the thoughts to his mild fever. But as if he could hear Murphy's thoughts, 10k walked in, Murphy only noticing because the floor creaked under the boys boots. Murphy peaked at him without opening his eyes fully and watched as 10k set his bag down and what he had in his hands, he totally didn't check 10k out while he was bending over, no he did not. 

"How are ya feeling? Any worse?" 10k asked softly, crossing the room to change the rag on his forehead when he crouched down, then sitting back on his heels.

Letting out a long sigh and a groan Murphy shrugged, looking at 10k out of the corner of his eye, "I mean I don't feel as bad as I did awhile ago.", noting the small worried crease in 10k's brow when he spoke, probably because his voice sounded absolutely _awful_ , but he continued, "what did you find in the other room? Heard you searching around.."

10k rubbed the back of his neck and licking his lips, looking at the bag he brought in, "marbles, good for shooting.. Couple books... And some gloves, nothing really that good but ya know, take what you can..." He looked back at Murphy when he started coughing again. Sitting up he held his chest and hacked coughs for minute before they died down, feeling utterly exhausted Murphy fell back onto the bed. 10k rubbed his back throughout the episode, making sure he didn't fall back harshly. Murphy eyed him again after, he was chewing his bottom lip before he stood up and walked over to his bag, pulling a bottle out.

"Thought we were out of cough syrup?" Murphy spoke as he watched 10k pour what was in the bottle into a spoon he apparently keep in his backpack. 

"We did, this is honey. My pa used to give me honey as a kid when I had a bad cough, honey and lemon juice helped a lot.", 10k walked back over, sitting down beside the bed, handing Murphy the spoon. "It was easier to take than cough syrup..." He smiled slightly as Murphy took the spoon and swallowed down the honey, it was easier than he expected and might have helped a little to soothe his throat.

"... You keep honey in your backpack? For like this specific reason or just cause?" Murphy asked after handing back the spoon, smirking as 10k blushed and shrugged. 

"When you say it out loud it sounds kinda, pointless.. But I mean honey is good for when you don't have anything to eat, helps keep blood sugar up and doesn't rot..." 10k wasn't looking at him, instead finding the wall opposite the bed _very interesting_.

Murphy just smiled and laid back down, closing his eyes, "whatever you say, I'm sure you know enough about surviving with only honey to school me...", peaking back at 10k to see he was looking at him, the same concern he had before in his eyes, "say wake me up when they get back?", waiting for 10k to give him a small nod before closing his eyes again, making a mental note to ask if 10k would be willing to share his honey medical treatment with Doc so they could stop with out of date cough medicine.

Slowly slipping into an uneasy sleep, he faintly felt 10k card his fingers through his hair and mutter against his forehead, "get well soon, okay?", before a small kiss was placed on his hairline. He was sure 10k thought he was asleep, or at least out of it enough to not remember or realize what he had done, he let 10k move away to do God knows what before he called out with a hoarse voice. 

"Will do, next time I want a real kiss though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad actually did give me honey and lemon juice whenever I have a cold, cough, or sore throat. Even now that's my families go to home remedy for colds.


	9. "Did you just wipe your snot on me?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a follow up to the last chapter, but this time 10k is the sick boy and Murphy kinda helps him?

"Did you just wipe your snot on me?!"

Murphy pov

It was hard for him to believe that 10k was getting this inaccurate just because he was _tired_. No Murphy knew better, he could see that it wasn't a simple cold that was slowly making it so their sharp shooter couldn't hit a target right in front of him. It was a chain reaction that caused The 'west ward gang' to be hauled up in an abandoned bed and breakfast with minimal medical supplies and a kid that was delirious with a fever.

It started a week and a half ago when 10k started to lag behind the group, miss shots, and he seemed to struggle with processing anything that was said to him. 

"I'm _fine_ Doc, just 'ittle tired. That's all.", 10k tried to push doc's hands away from his face, his face was flushed pink and he was sweating slightly. Normally Murphy _loved_ moments when 10k was flushed red, but with how waxy and pale his skin was, with how deep the bags under his eyes were getting the kid just looked like death. 

"Bullshit, your sick! You can hardly walk and you can't aim your so dizzy. We need to stop and rest, when Warren gets back I'm telling her." Doc argued with him, Murphy was impressed at how fatherly Doc was sounding, leaving little room for an argument. 

Either 10k saw reason- not likely -or he was too exhausted to put up a fight- probably the case -but he either way 10k nodded and sat down near a tree stump, curling up on himself for the time being. Resting his forehead against his knees he muttered out a _'fine'_ , muffled but still audible, even still his voice sounded raw and nasally. Doc walking back over to the car to search for _something_ that would help in his bag.

Murphy worried his bottom lip, watching the kid for a bit before turning to Doc, "how long till they get back? Think it'd be best if we found _some_ shelter so we don't get spotted?"

"They should be back soon, I mean they left twenty minutes ago... But your right, if they take much longer we might need to find a place to hide out."

Murphy just nodded, keeping his eyes on 10k, he was so tempted to grab him to make sure 10k didn't get hurt. Doc seemed to be thinking something similar, walking over he grabbed 10k's shoulder and helped him to his feet, the kid was wobbly on his feet but managed to make it the ten feet over to the car before all but collapsing in the seat beside Murphy. He looked even worse up close, his eyes were bloodshot and Murphy could see the snot, sweat, and maybe tears running down his face. 

They stayed silent for the most part, nix the times when 10k would sneeze, sniffle, or cough, every time he would cringe after just at how sick and pitiful 10k sounded. It wasn't a secret that the kid hated with a passion when he would appear weak or in need of help, it was most likely because he was the youngest and didn't want to be seen as a child or a burden. Either way it was always hard whenever 10k got hurt or ill, he'd deny it with all he had and try to keep moving so he wouldn't hold anyone back. The only silver lining with him being as sick as he is now is that he didn't seem to have it in him to protest, or do anything other than try to stay awake, and that didn't seem to be working.

Murphy watched 10k try to keep his head up, nodding off every minute or so before jolting up slightly when he realizes he dosed off. Murphy frowned, worrying his bottom lip, wondering what supplies the others would find and if they could hang back a few day- no a week, he should be better by then, if they found enough stuff. If not they would have to travel with a sick sniper to the next town in hopes of finding something there. Murphy keep thinking over what they could do and different scenarios, completely lost in thought so that he didn't hear footsteps approaching. Thankfully Doc heard, and thankfully it was the others and not someone that could hurt them.

"Thank god your back!" Doc exclaimed, half jogging over to help grab whatever they had gotten. Murphy simply turned his head to acknowledge he had heard them, it was still more than what 10k did, as he just stared at the ground curling up further at the noise they made.

Warren seemed to pick up on the odd behavior first, "he's getting worse." It wasn't a question. She just sighed as Doc told her the run down about what happened while they were gone, Murphy tuned out the conversation in favor of watching 10k again. 10k now had Addy beside him, Murphy narrowed his eyes, trying not to acknowledge the surge of protectiveness- _possessiveness_ -running through him when she pulled 10k's chin up to look him in the eye, putting her hand on his forehead and frowning. 

After a few minutes or hours that passed by both slow as hell and faster than Murphy could register what had happened; they made plans to haul up in the nearest (clearest) house or shed or whatever they could find and wait out whatever illness had gotten a hold of their sniper. 

They didn't have to travel far, turns out there was a bed and breakfast a few miles in the direction to where they had previously gone searching for supplies, planning on taking us their and staying for a day anyways. Or at least that's what Warren said, she might just be saying that so 10k doesn't protest them stopping for a bit... She probably is with the clueless look Vasquez gave him, at least he didn't say anything about it.

And that's how they ended up here, almost four days later, with 10k still as sick if not sicker than he was. Murphy currently sat beside the bed 10k was asleep in, himself sitting in an awfully floral arm chair and 'reading' some trashy pre-apocalyptic magazine. 

Looking over at the boy for the tenth time in the past fifteen minutes, trying - and failing- to not look worried. Addy, the only other person in the room, pretended to not notice him staring at 10k. Murphy was grateful for that, not wanting to have to explain _why_ he was so intently watching 10k, _especially_ with 10k three feet away from him, even though the other might be out of it he might not remember if Murphy did happen to confess how much he cared about him, he didn't want to chance it. 

Addy was silent in observing them, frowning slightly when 10k seemed to start waking up. At first it was small noises but then he bolted up into a sitting position, he looked like he was suffocating, choking on his own breath.

Murphy wasn't sure who moved first, but he was right beside 10k in a blink of an eye, supporting him and trying to calm him down, get him to breathe normally, _anything_ other than whatever was happening to him. Slowly rubbing 10k's back as he seemed to breathe clearly after a few minutes, eyes drooping back closed and his body slumped against Murphy's chest. Murphy froze, unsure of what to do other than hold 10k. Addy laughed softly, smiling.

"Holy shit-", she had on a shit eating grin, staring at Murphy expectantly. Murphy had a feeling that the expectation was for him to push 10k away, maybe because the other _was sick_ or maybe because they seemed to dislike each other, either way Murphy wasn't one to do as expected on a good day. He simply smirked and laid back, sitting reclined against the headboard he moved 10k so he was laying on his chest.

"Since he seemed to be over what just happened, could you be a dear and hand me back my magazine?" Murphy made sure he sounded as casual as possible, as if he wasn't being used as a pillow by 10k. Addy found this both shocking and the most hilarious thing she had ever witnessed - maybe she was a bit delirious herself - biting her palm to keep from laughing out loud she handing him the magazine which had fallen on the floor, smiling wide.

Addy sat where he was sitting before, shaking her head, "ya know, no one will believe me when I tell them you and 10k were cuddling, so if you could just stay there for a bit until they come back, that'd be great.", Murphy smirked and petted 10k's, slightly sweaty, hair.

"Don't really think I can move, he's a bit of a deadweight at the moment," Murphy flipped idly through the pages, trying to find his place, "but sure, I'll indulge your weird fantasy and wait till they come 'home' to move him if you so wish."

He did, needless to say they silently agreed that they would act like everything was as normal as it could be, like Murphy just held 10k all the time, that Murphy was always this... Caring towards others, and they didn't say anything about it. Of course Doc immediately looked like he was questioning what drugs he recently took, doing a double take and even rubbing his eyes before sitting down in a random chair to watch them. Warren was less obvious, though Murphy could tell she didn't exactly trust what he was doing, she let it happen. Vasquez just stared for a sold ten seconds before turning to go through his supplies on the opposite end of the room, not wanting _anything_ to do with Murphy, still looking up at them every once in a while, curious but not prying on _why_ it was happening.

And that's how they lived for the next two or three days, until 10k got over the worst of it and became slightly more conscious, slightly more aware of where he was, who he was. Ignoring the times he'd mutter about his parents in passing, or the unfamiliar names he'd say in confusion before releasing that he wasn't where he thought he was. It made something curl in Murphy's gut whenever 10k's eyes would go soft, confused, then disappointed - it hurt to think of what he was remembering, then to have that taken away - but before he could comment on it, 10k was back to being 10k. Murphy had a feeling 10k used to get sick a lot, and someone was there to take care of him, that was a little comforting - it also hurt to think that 10k was ever alone when he needed someone - now he had them to take care of him, even if he didn't want them too. 

When they were ready to get back on the road, nearly a week of staying in one place -they didn't tell 10k that little detail, he didn't need to know he was out for four days straight- he seemed to be doing better, a little lethargic and he didn't want to eat much, but he didn't look so dead. And Murphy was still 10k's unofficial pillow, after the confusion and slight embarrassment that showed on 10k's face when he regained awareness of the fact he was basically using Murphy as a teddy bear for comfort, 10k just shrugged and laid back down on top of Murphy. It stuck, no one actually questioned it out loud when they all got into the large jeep they had found, and 10k sat beside Murphy, using his shoulder as a pillow after only an hour of driving. No one batter an eye when Murphy started to card his fingers through 10k's hair. No one reacted in anyway to what was going on, until-

"Did you just wipe your snot on me?!"

"Nooooo...."

Queue Warren having to pull over because she was laughing too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for why I haven't posted as much is I'm in my last year of school, and i usually write early in the morning/late at night, and I'll only be able to do that on weekends.


	10. "When did you know?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy wants to know when 10k realized he loved him.

"When did you know?" 

10k pov

Murphy sat down on an old couch in the house, picking up a book to flip through and past the time until Warren gave the word to move. When 10k saw him, he promptly draped himself across Murphy's lap, face up, head against the arm rest.

"You do see the rest of the couch that you can sit on like a normal person, right?" Murphy didn't even look up, knowing 10k was just gonna shrug.

10k settled down further, eyeing his boyfriend, "yeah, but I like laying on you," he closed his eyes and felt around for Murphy's hand, "whatcha readin'?" He didn't care, he honestly just wanted to hear Murphy's voice.

Murphy squeezed his hand and sighed, "nothing yet," he set his book on 10k's stomach, "but I have been thinking..."

"That's a first," 10k cracked an eye open right as Murphy swats his stomach, "ouch! Hey! I'm kiddin'!" Giggling, he smiled at Murphy, "what've you been thinkin' about?"

Sighing, Murphy shifted so he was more or less hovering over 10k, face to face. This made 10k more than a little nervous, prolonged eye contact always made him uncomfortable, he usually tried to look away, but with Murphy he just felt like he _couldn't_. Like he was trapped staring at him.

"When did you know?" Murphy spoke so lowly, watching him so closely.

"...when did I know what?"

Murphy huffed, 10k could feel his breath against his face. "When did you know you liked me?"

_Oh._

He could feel his cheeks heating up, "I- I guess--why do you want to know this?" 10k had a feeling his ears were red.

Murphy smirked, kissing him slowly before pulling away, "because, I want to know." 

_Great reason jackass_

"And," Murphy continued, "if you tell me, I'll tell you~. Aren't you curious to know?"

10k sighed and shrugged, "not really... I'm--I'm kinda just happy to know you love me now..." He was still blushing that much he knew, but at least Murphy was blushing as well now.

That didn't seem to satisfy his boyfriend though.

"Pleeeaaasssee ten thousand~"

_Why did he put up with this?_

"Alright, fine..." 10k could always lie, but he might as well just tell Murphy the truth. "Remember the Sisters of Mercy?"

Murphy paused, not following completely but he nodded, before it dawned on him. "Wait--do you mean you figured it out when--"

"Shut up--" 10k tried to finish his train of thought.

"Were you jealous?" Murphy cut him off, smirking so much 10k kinda--really--wanted to punch him.

Huffing, 10k turned away, really not wanting to look him in the eye anymore. "I- I mean I guess I was. Ta be honest, afterwards I may have convinced myself I was just pissed that you took the pie..."

Murphy didn't even try to hide his amusement, kissing 10k again, "why would you be pissed about pie?"

"I don't know! It's like--I'm pretty sure the only thing I'd eaten in a long time was Twinkies so--I don't know!" 10k was sure he was blushing dark at this point, he also knew that at the time, that thought process was logical. "I was also dealing with having a crush on such and asshole! I was trying hard to deny it.."

Murphy was still chuckling, laying his head against his collarbone. "Ouch babe, that hurts.." 

"Shut it _asshole_. I regret ever telling you this," he groaned, trying to push Murphy away.

Murphy didn't move though, instead he crowed 10k closer. He started to kiss right under 10k's ear, taking away all of his resolve.

"Want to know when I figured it out?" Murphy was speaking right by his ear, low voice making it hard to think.

10k took a deep breath, "yeah?"

"I don't remember how long ago this was. But I do remember it was raining, you had this... Peaceful look on your face. Even though we were soaking wet, you looked so happy.. I... You looked so happy I guess I realized," Murphy had a find smile, "I realized how much I love your smile... And I guess that lead to me realizing I loved you."

10k couldn't help the smile that creeped on his face. Maybe Murphy could be sweet--

"And your ass looked positively delectable in wet jeans~"

"FUCK OFF!" 10k shouted, pushing Murphy off of him and onto the floor. He was red faced as he stormed out of the room, Murphy practically dying of laughter behind him.

_Never mind Murphy is a pervert, what else is new._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murphy is a pervert what else is new...
> 
> New chapter later this week hopefully. School has been pretty hectic and I haven't had a chance to finish any of the partial chapters I have written.


	11. Five things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes a near death experience and a head injury to make the three big words come out.

Five things

10k pov

10k slowly came through, vaguely wondering where he was before remembering what had happened. He wasn't completely sure but he remembered being surrounded and someone hitting him over the head with something. The first thing 10k noted was his entire body hurt like hell. The second thing he realized was he couldn't see much, was it night? Maybe he went blind--the thought didn't scare him oddly enough. The third was that he was laying on something _really_ warm. And had a heartbeat.

Groaning he tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a hand on his back--

"Don't try it 10." That was Murphy. Okay so he was laying on Murphy. Why was he laying on Murphy?

Settling back down, 10k closed his eyes again. He could feel Murphy's belt against his cheek, if he had to guess he was laying on Murphy's hips. There was something soft on his feet. A blanket? Either way he felt comfortable. Nuzzling agains his boyfriend trying to either pass back out or calm down enough to try to ba able to think a little clearer. Murphy seemed to have other plans though.

"Five things," Murphy's hands weighed heavy high on his back.

"...what?"

He heard pages being flipped and a sigh somewhere above him, "name five things that you've observed. Trying to make sure you aren't still completely out of it"

"Oh... Okay, um..." 10k thought, trying to pin point something. "I'm laying on you, and I think we are on a couch?" A hum of affirmation, one thing down four to go. His head hurt so fucking much, this was going to be hard. "There's a clock near by, I can hear ticking..." Another hum, and Murphy has started to rub circles on his back. That felt really good...

"Yeah, in the room over, big grandfather clock," Murphy's voice sounded above him.

"You're reading something, and there is a blanket on our feet," and he didn't have shoes on, or pants. When did they change him into shorts? How had he just noticed how chilly he was?

Murphy may have some psychic powers or 10k was talking out loud and not just thinking as Murphy then shuffled the blanket up to cover them.

"One more thing sweetie, then you can go back to sleep."

One more thing? It was hard to tell since he couldn't see, opening his eyes didn't help as it was still so dim..

"The lights are off, or its night... Can't see a thing," 10k sighed, hoping he could actually go to sleep again.

"10k, it's not night--oh.." Murphy was laughing. Why was he laughing? "Your bandana is covering your eyes.."

_Ooh.._

There was a beat of silence, before, "want me to take it off or...?"

10k shook his head, maybe trying to snuggle more into Murphy, "nah, 'm just gonna go back to sleep... Head hurts.." He sounded so sleepy, then he felt Murphy's hand moving from his back to his hair. Carding his fingers through his hair, and just as he was starting to doze off from the soft petting, Murphy spoke again.

"I don't know if your still awake... But, I just want you to know you scared the shit out of me when-" Murphy's voice broke, was he crying? "When I found you... You looked like a _corpse_ , blood coming from your head--weren't moving, barely breathing... I-I was so scared, I thought I loss you" Murphy sounded a lot quieter. 10k had to do something about how sad his boyfriend sounded. Maybe that was the head injury or the bone deep exhaustion speaking, but either way he was gonna do something.

Sitting up, 10k pushed his bandana--and some bandages--out of his eyes and moved so he was eye-to-eye with Murphy. Using Murphy's shoulders to stabilize himself, knees on either side of his hips, he kissed Murphy slowly. One hand moving to cup his jaw, Murphy's hands were on his waist and lower back after a minute to get over the shock. When 10k pulled away, slightly out of breath--kissing someone breathless _wasn't_ a good idea with a head injury--he rested his forehead against Murphy's. 

"10-" Murphy started.

" 'm sorry for scarin' you..." 10k muttered, kissing Murphy again, "I _love_ you, didn't mean to concern ya.." He was starting to doze off again, settling down so he was laying fully on Murphy's chest, forehead on his collarbone.

Murphy shifted slightly, pulling the blanket higher up around them, kissing his forehead. "Love you too, 10k, get some rest..."

10k nodded, mouthing something against Murphy's chest. Before he could realize what had happen, he was out. Murphy however stayed awake, watching his sleeping partner, mulling over whether he would remember any of this or not. The first time 10k had ever said _'I love you'_ while they were both--more or less--conscious happened to be on a dingy couch after a near death experience. It was less romantic than either of them planned, but then again, so was their entire relationship.

In the end it was awkward and terribly clumsy, but _perfect_ in every way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so naming five things is usually somethung people do after a panic attack, disassociating, or after a meltdown/shutdown, but I've wanted to write this for a while


	12. Talk to me part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spin off of ‘Talk to me’ but from 10k’s pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference 10k is going by Thomas in this au-ish fic, Murphy is a ceo and on a trip to Tokyo cause that was easiest for timezones to write.

**Talk to me?  
Part 2**

**10k Pov**

It’s been a full week since Murphy left on a business trip across the _fucking_ planet and Thomas was going to go insane. Sure he knew Murphy’s job was important and travel was unavoidable but it didn’t make it suck any less when he boyfriend couldn’t be there beside him.

‘ _Fucking hell when did I get so cling?_ ’ Thomas thought a bit annoyed. He wasn’t a dependent person by nature and it pissed him off to think about how easier it was to function when Murphy was around. But it also made him... relieved. It had been so long since Thomas had been this _safe_ with someone.

It came with a price though, paranoia that he hadn’t felt since his pa died. Thoughts nailed into his head that told him he wasn’t safe, he had to check the doors to make sure they were locked, he couldn’t fall into a deep sleep in fear of... of...

Thomas didn’t know. Whatever his pa was afraid of when he was younger, that fear carried into his adult life. Sleepless nights, restless pacing, and watching the door with a knife in hand were habits he could never shake when he was alone. 

Murphy complained—or screamed in surprise—whenever Thomas paced at night, near silent and honestly trying his best to blend into shadows. Murphy did help though, even if the man denied it vehemently the man was a cuddler. Most nights Murphy didn’t let him leave the bed after he fell asleep, his arms locked around him or laying on top of the younger completely—Thomas liked that the kind of cuddling most, the pressure was nice.

Thomas groaned to himself and sat up, barely sparing a glance at the bedside clock before getting out of bed. 3:30 am or close to it. Rubbing a hand over his face he decided to check the front door to make sure it’s locked, then the windows and balcony. Being on one of the top floors in a secure apartment building didn’t qualm Thomas’ irrationally fears of someone breaking into their building like a killer straight out of a movie. 

After a thorough search of the pent house, double checking the doors and even the password protected private elevator Thomas sat back down on Murphy’s side of the bed. Frowning he glanced at the clock, only twenty fucking minutes had passed. 

He could always call Murphy and ask for him to help. But that would be... admitting he needed help? No, Thomas knew it was okay to need help so that wasn’t it. Was it that he didn’t want help? Couldn’t be he wanted to sleep more than anything at this moment...

Was it unfair to Murphy? Thomas narrowed his eyes, licking his lips. Maybe. Maybe part of him still doubted that Murphy would help him, doubted that he wanted to help him and instead just felt obligated to help this poor mess of a human that he had taken in years ago.

Sighing Thomas sat back up and resolved that if he was still awake after another... two, yeah two hours he’d call Murphy. It shouldn’t be too late for Murphy, currently he was in Tokyo and that was what? Twelve hours ahead the east coast? 

Two hours later Thomas found the house phone and dialed Murphy’s cell. It only took three rings before Murphy picked up.

“Hello, Murphy speaking.” Thomas nearly laughed at how dull his boyfriend sounded, really laying the “I’m a head honcho at a huge corporation” act on thick.

“I hope ya know how fake ya sound right now babe. ‘Re ya workin’ er in a meetin’ er somethin’?” Thomas muttered into the receiver, rolling over so he could lay on his stomach, his cheek pressed against a cool pillow. 

He could hear Murphy laugh slightly, “Yeah... I’m working. For the most part at least. Just got out of one of the most _boring_ meetings of my life. Who knew that foreign affairs and development of technology could bore me so much?”

Thomas snorted, smiling at his boyfriend’s mini rant. 

Murphy cleared his throat suddenly. “Sorry, sorry you had to have called for a reason other than to hear my _lovely_ voice. What’s up?”

“Actually... that’s kinda why I called.” Taking a deep breath Thomas prepared to explain himself. “I—argh! I’ve been up since yesterday and I—I can’t sleep! I’m exhausted I—Murph’ I miss you so much I just want to sleep. I miss your voice and I miss having you beside me at night, I just—I’m sorry.” Thomas winced at how rushed and nervous he sounded, trying to ignore how much he wanted to cry out of frustration.

Murphy waited a moment before he was sure that he was done talking. “Hey, hey it’s okay. Do you want me to talk to you until you fall asleep?”

“Yes, yes please...”

“Alright, what do you want me to talk about?”

Thomas pulled his comforter around him further, humming out a small _’I dunno’_. He heard Murphy scoff before he heard papers moving.

“Okay, if you’re gonna be like that, I’ll talk about sales expenses.” Thomas closed his eyes and smiled as Murphy’s voice dropped an octave to speak lowly into the receiver. Thomas knew he wouldn’t remember a single thing Murphy was telling him but he honestly didn’t care. Slowly the small noises of affirmation started to quite down and Thomas drifted off.

The next morning—okay the next afternoon—when Thomas woke up he had indents on his cheek from sleeping with the phone, hopefully drool won’t mess it up none, and three new texts from Murphy. 

_**’Morning!!! <3333 I’m heading home in 2 days!!!!!! try 2 survive w/out me  
(ꈍᴗꈍ)ε｀*) ily’** _

Thomas grinned, rolling his eyes. He never should have let Addy show Murphy how to use emojis.

_**’Thomas I know it’s noon there you need to wake up and eat  
(˵◕ ɛ ◕˵✿) eat something healthy and DO NOT ONLY DRINK ENERGY DRINKS ALL DAY MISTER’** _

Thomas snorted, contemplating on sending him a phot of doing the exact opposite.

__**’ಠ╭╮ಥ  
some1 is taking us out to a bar for celebration drinks plz help me  
ಠ_ಥ ’**

A video was below it, showing Murphy with a frown in a purple lighted bar. Loud music was playing and people were talking just as loudly beside Murphy. Thomas almost felt bad for him, shook his head. Murphy was a drama king but nature but he’d live.

Texting back a picture of a protein bar and an energy drink with a caption of:

_**’1–Stop w/ the excessive emojis. You sound like a 12 year old. 2–You can’t tell me how to eat when you ain’t here. 3–You’ll live, you’ve been clubbing w/ me before and you liked it just fine! 4–I love you and thank you for last night, I slept really well. I miss you but I’m glad I’ll see you soon.’** _

Thomas read over the message again before sending it. He might have to call Murphy again tonight to talk about when he’s coming home exactly and maybe to help him sleep again, but for now he was rested and that’s all that matter in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little weird to be writing again, if y’all have keep up w/ my other fics you know I’ve had some medical drama and shit going on but to cope w/ all that I’ve been writing rough drafts and I’m kinda wanting to add onto this fic collection or separate them into different works entirely idk. 
> 
> But if anyone has any request for fics I might write some? Anyways thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!


	13. Ride ‘Em Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in Texas... use bad pickup lines on your boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had that picture of Keith Allan in a cowboy getup saved months and I _finally_ got around to writing this.
> 
> Warning, Murphy uses the absolute worse pickup lines and they are all based on actual things I’ve heard used by guys + some from a website my friend sent me

# Ride 'Em Cowboy

## 10k Pov

10k opened the lid to one of the many shoe boxes left in the farming supply store—one like the place his pa used to take him for things like boots and clothing—that Warren told them to search for anything useful. And 10k found something useful.

_Boots._

Work boots, steel toed and a dark brown like the pair his pa owned but were a different brand. He wondered if they were his size, he had the most average shoe size apparently and every time he tried to find a new pair of shoes he ended up going for a size or so up and stuffing the toes with paper if he had too. It had been a while since he’d had boots that fit nicely.

“Find anything?” Murphy asked from behind him, 10k didn’t bother looking up at his boyfriend and instead hummed softly while putting the boots back so he could find the right size for himself.

“Boots,” 10k said almost flatly, “What about—“

“Well I found somethin’ real nice, cowboy.” Murphy suddenly had his arms wrapped around 10k waist, something bumped into the back of his head, “Howdy, partner.”

10k turned around and nearly laughed at his boyfriend.

Murphy had on a white cowboy hat, a white button up shirt with the top three buttons undone to show off his blue chest, and after a quick glance down, 10k confirmed he was wearing white pants with a big gold belt buckle and matching white and gold cowboy boots.

“What—what are you wearing?” 10k asked, completely flabbergasted, he knew Murphy was a diva but this was a little much even for him.

“I’m just fittin’ in wit the lo-cals, padner,” Murphy drawled out in the most ridiculous Texan accent that 10k had ever heard. “Donchew wanna ride me, cowboy? I can make yew scream ‘yeehaw’ all night long.”

10k couldn’t hold in his laughter, all he could do was slap a hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to muffle the noise and if not for Murphy’s arms securely holding him in place his knees would have buckled out of shock.

“What’s wrong? Fraid yew cain’t ride me bareback without fallin' off?” Murphy waggled his eyebrows making 10k laugh harder, “Ya know, them calves o’ yers could use a rope ‘round ‘em, an’ I got a lasso, sweetheart.”

10k just knew this was the start of something awful.and it was.

“Want to try out my buckin’ bronco?”

“Wanna watch me unload my six shooter?”

“Oh, baby boy, when I'm ‘round yew I cain't think straight.”

10k’s shoulders shook with laughter after each pickup line, his cheeks got redder as Murphy started to lay kisses on his neck and face between each one.

“Yew know what they say ‘bout a cowboy with a big belt buckle?”

“Yew know how they say everything's bigger in Texas? Want proof?”

“Yew raise a lot of chickens, boy? ‘Cause yer damn good at raising _my_ cock.”

“Yer daddy must be an outlaw, because you are such a bad boy.”

“Is there a mirror in yer pants? Because I can see myself in em.”

“Stop—Murphy those are horrible,” 10k finally managed to get out, giggling as Murphy nipped at his jaw.

“Wait, I got one more,” Murphy smirked, his accent faltering, leaning down to whisper right in his ear, “Yew can ride me so hard, they'll have to take me out back and shoot me.”

“Oh, no. That’s awful,” 10k groaned, shoving Murphy’s shoulders slightly, “I hope that was worth it cause I’m breaking up with you now.”

“No you aren’t,” Murphy laughed, kissing his cheek, “You love me and my bad pickup lines.”

10k groaned, Murphy was right but that didn’t mean he’d tell him that. “Come on, let’s find the others before you think of anything else.”

“Alright, baby, you can ride this cowboy later.”

“Shut up, please,” 10k pushed the man away with a small smile.

 

 

**Bonus:**

“10k, what the hell are is Murphy wearing?” Warren asked, completely done with Murphy’s outlandish fashion sense.

“I’m sorry, couldn’t stop him.” 10k shrugged, hoping Warren wouldn’t be too mad with him for letting Murphy be... well, Murphy.

“Hey! I look good!” Murphy shouted, completely offended.

Everyone rolled their eyes in unison and shared a look.

“Let’s... lets just grab everything we can take and go,” Warren said, shaking her head.

After about ten minutes of loading the truck Murphy let out an anguished scream, causing everyone to quite literally drop everything and run to him.

Murphy stood there, looking utterly disgusted at himself as a Z laid lifeless on the ground. His entire front was smeared with what was hopefully only a bit of dirt and guts. He looked up and cringed, “Shouldn’t have worn all white...”

“Goddamnit, Murphy! Don’t scream like that,” Warren started scolding him, 10k rolled his eyes and turned back to the truck, knowing full well Murphy would either get over it or convince Warren to let him go back for another outfit and sure enough he did.

10k snorted when, twenty minutes later, Murphy came out wearing a black version of the first outfit and a holding a black bag, no doubt holding another costume change for himself.

Warren told them all that they had wasted enough time—pointedly looking at Murphy, who only shrugged like it didn’t matter—and to get into the truck. 10k climbed into the bed, followed by Murphy who saddled up beside him with a grin. 10k raised an eyebrow, not sure if he wanted to know what Murphy was up to or if he wanted to ignore it.

Just as the truck started moving, Murphy scooted impossibly closer and his voice dropped so it was barely audible over the trucks engine, “Got something for you, love.”

10k’s eyebrows knitted together and glancing over at his boyfriend, “What?”

“Found some chaps,” Murphy kissed his cheek.”

“Okay?” 10k really wasn’t following Murphy’s logic, and he _wasn’t_ going to wear whatever Murphy got him. He loved the man but he _refused_ to be dragged into his weird outfit changes.

“Assless ones,” Murphy dragged him closer and kissed his neck.

“No, Murphy.” 10k shoved him away, making a face.

“Come on, you’ll look great!”

“No.” 10k swore his boyfriend had the weirdest kinks.

Murphy huffed but smiled, using that awful accent again, “Well, I hope you’ll still hog tie me later.”

10k laughed, again, his boyfriend had the weirdest kinks and the worst pickup lines. But at least he was cute.

 

[Giddy Up!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BiZHyWrl2vJ/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still working on my other fic but here’s a little break for myself? Idk anyways 
> 
> Also idfk how to, like, insert a hyperlink or a picture so if my link ain't working for the pic it’s on Keith Allan’s twitter/insta or just look up “Keith Allan Giddy Up!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've written in a long time, so it's not the best. But I do like how it turned out and if you have any tips on how to make it smoother I'd love to hear 'em! Thanks for reading


End file.
